The perfect shield
by Moves of a dreamer
Summary: Set in Thor 2 but changing the plot. The Aither turns out to be it's own person and that person wants Jane. And Loki isn't going to let that happen.
1. Chapter 1

Jane had watched from atop of the hill as Loki and Thor fought. She breathed reminding herself that this was all part of the plan. She waited for her cue. She saw Loki use his magic to hide Thor's hand. Knowing that that was her cue she sped down the hill towards Thor. She was ready when Loki grabbed her and made it look as if he was throwing her to the ground. She felt the dark elf come up in front of her. She waited for him to take the Aither and ounce he did she fell back to the ground. "Thor now " heard Loki say as he ran up to her and used his magic to protect them. They all looked up to see if Thor's hammer had destroyed the Aither. But it had not.

( now here is where it gets different from Thor two, and the story really gets started.)

To there astonishment the Aither seemed to shift it's shape. The next thing they all new they were staring into the red eyes of an elf with black hair. Loki suddenly shoved Jane behind him protectively. The Aither elf seemed to be staring at her and Loki seemed almost Jealous. 'Is it just me or is Loki being a bit over protective' Jane thought. As soon as the thought came it was gone, the Aither elf started to speak in a low voice. "My name is rokon,and I am the Aither"

Don don da. Well I hope you liked it. And yes his is a jane and Loki fic. May contain some of Darcy and her assistant. May contain some Thor and siff. As soon as you review I will update.


	2. Chapter 2

The Aither turned it's head to look at Thor, then Loki, and his gaze landed on Jane where it lingered a bit to long. It took a step towards her and she stepped back. She heard Loki growl under his breath. The Aither started to walk towards her and suddenly grabbed her face. Loki would have lunged at him if Thor not held him back."so you're the human who released me. I find you very interesting" the Aither said as he held her face close to his. Jane knew what she was about to do was stupid but she did it anyway. She brought her hand up to the aliens face and hit it hard. Loki smirked, Thor gaped, and the Aither looked truly vexed. "You are going to regret that" the Aither said. The next thing Jane knew there was a knife through the Aither's chest. He let go of her face pulled out the knife with a smirk and turned around to see a seething Loki. "You haven't seen the last of me" the Aither hissed before disappearing. Jane stood there in shock. This was way to much to take in. The next thing she knew the ground was getting closer. She heard a voice calling her but it was distant. She opened her eyes to see Loki holding her head in his hands. "Jane, are you alright"she heard Thor say.  
"Yeah, I'm ok" she said slightly dizzy. "Where is Malikuth" Jane said. "He must have fled after the Aither turned into it's former self" Thor said. "We don't. Have time to search for him, Jane needs medical attention and quickly" he said hoisting her into his arms. Thor nodded his head and started leading the group to a cave near the center of the desert. When Thor was farther ahead Jane chose that moment to speak. "Why are you helping me, you don't have anything to gain from it, and you don't seem like the type of person to care about the well being of others" Jane said to Loki as he trudged through the sand. "Well that's a bit harsh don't you think, and if that really is your opinion of me I could put you down and make you walk if you'd like" he replied with a smirk. "No" Jane answered and Loki smirked as he continued on through the sand. When they arrived at the cave Loki rested Jane against the wall of the cave. Jane looked over to her left and was met with a sight she didn't expect to see. Her car keys. "What the" she mumbled as she moved over to pick them up. She pocketed them then looked around the cave to see a number of shoes lying around. She grinned knowing that this was probably Darcy's work. Then a thought hit her. Maybe there was a way out of here. Before she could voice her idea she felt cold hands on her temples. She looked up to see Loki with his hands on both sides of her head with deep concentration. "She's fine now that the Aither is out of her system" Loki said. "Guys, I think I know a way out" she said. "Well, what have you got" Loki asked.  
"When I was back on earth, Darcy and I found this place where things kept disappearing" "the portal" Thor said in realization. "Jane your a genius" he said as he started walking towards the back of the cave then suddenly disappeared. Loki went to pick Jane up but she insisted that she could walk. They walked towards the back of the cave only to find themselves on a busy street in New York. "Well that worked out nicely" Loki commented.

I know you guys probably wanted more protective Loki but I just had to keep him from becoming OOC  
So please don't yell at me. I mean come on protective Loki is tempting but so is mischievous Loki. Please review and I will update.


End file.
